The New Yogi Bear Show
The New Yogi Bear Show (also known as Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show) is a 30-minute weekday animated series which aired in syndication in 1988. It contained forty-five new episodes combined with reruns of the original 1961 series. Pared down from some of the other versions (the all-star cartoons with Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat and others), this series featured only Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy and Ranger Smith, with episodes set in Jellystone Park. New characters were introduced for the series, such as, Ranger Roubideux (Ranger Smith's assistant, who is chubby and tiny-sized), Ninja Raccoon (a Japanese raccoon cub, who wears a kimono) and his mother, and Blubber Bear from Wacky Races (a large grizzly bear, who is taller than Yogi). By this point on, Greg Burson became the new voice of Yogi, originated by Daws Butler, who had died on May 18, 1988. Episodes Characters *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Cindy Bear *Ranger Roubideux *Ninja Raccoon *Minska Bruinavich *Professor Digby *Butler *Bebe *Doctor *Nurse *Chauffeur *Buffalo Billy *TNT Bullock *Bernice *Pop Bear *Banjo Bear *Bruin Hilda *Buttercup *Mrs. Bear *Bert *Principal Pinecone *Master Tim *Waldo *Shadrak *Slippery Smith *Little Yogi Bear *Dog *Sammy Starbourne *Scientist *Private *Captain Porter *Noisy Perkins *Growler *Stone Malone/Hambo *Wheeler Dealer *Yogi the Cave Bear *Cindy the Cave Bear *Ranger *Snuffles *Predaterminator *Raindance Kid *Commander Hardnose *Evan *Pokey Bear *Jazz Bear *Blubber Bear *Boom Boom *Mrs. Bigfoot *Little Foots *Mountain lion *Mouse *Yin and Yang *Fuzz Face *Sheriff *Pee Wee Dalton *Director *Cody *Assistant director *Ninja Raccoon's mom *Detective Brady *Mortimer Backward *Mildred Backward *Bamba Bear *Biter *Butch Castaway *Corky Carney *Jerry *Scruffy *Louie *Cynthia Sweetwater Cast *Greg Burson as Yogi Bear *Don Messick as Boo-Boo Bear and Ranger Smith *Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear Additional voices *Peter Cullen - Ranger Roubideux *Frank Welker - Ninja Raccoon *David Ackroyd *Charlie Adler *Patricia Alice Albrecht *George Ball *Susan Blu *Bill Callaway *Richard Erdman *Chad Everett *Laurie Faso *Miriam Flynn *Pat Fraley *Lauri Fraser *Teresa Ganzel *Kathy Garver *Dick Gautier *Arlene Golonka *Dana Hill *Peter Leeds *Allan Lurie *Tress MacNeille *Laurie Main *Allan Melvin *Scott Menville *Howard Morris *Alan Oppenheimer *Rob Paulsen *Henry Polic II *Jan Rabson *Hal Smith *John Stephenson *Cree Summer *B.J. Ward *Patric Zimmerman Trivia * This series is unique as it included Yogi's dad (shedding light on their estranged relationship), Cindy's mom, and Ranger Smith's evil twin. It also included a dream wedding between Yogi & Cindy and what might happen if they have a their son. * Episodes such as Come Back, Little Boo Boo and Boxcar Pop suggested that Jellystone wasn't just the name of the park, but seemingly a town; Yo, Yogi! would properly establish this. *The first voice actor is Greg Burson after Daws Butler died. Home media releases VHS release In 2000, Warner Home Video included this "Attack of the Ninja Raccoon", "Biker Bear", "In Search of the Ninja Raccoon", "Balloonatics", "Board Silly", and "Kahuna Yogi" on it s VHS Bumper Collections (with this onignal film Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!.) in (Australia). DVD release No plans are made yet for a DVD of the series from Warner Archive. External links * The New Yogi Bear Show at the Yogi Bear Wikia Category:Yogi Bear Category:1980s television series Category:Animated television series Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tooncast Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Boomerang shows Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Acquired series Category:Turner Program Services Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment